In conventional photographic film patrone, a photographic film is not closely wound around a spool in the patrone, but is loosely housed therein. Hence, the photographic film cannot be delivered from the patrone to the outside even when the spool is rotated in the opposite direction from the winding direction of the film. Accordingly, one end with an appropriate length has previously been taken out of the patrone, and said one end of the photographic film has been fixed to the film delivery mechanism of a camera by a photographer.
However, this operation requires much time and great skill to some degree. There is often a possibility that failure in charging the film into the camera is made. When failure in charging the film into the camera, there is caused a problem that unphotographed photographic film is exposed.
Hence, it has been demanded to develop a camera system which can dispense with such operation.
Such a camera system can be realized by making it possible to deliver the photographic film from the inside of the patrone. If the photographic film can be delivered from the inside of the patrone, the film can be interlocked with the film delivery mechanism in the camera by delivering the one end of the film, and as a result, the operation for charging the one end of the film into the film delivery mechanism in the camera is not required.
Various informations (e.g., photographing date, weather, enlargement ratio, the number of sheets of prints, etc.) can be scarcely inputted into conventional silver halide photographic materials (hereinafter abbreviated to photographic materials). Only the photographing date can be optically inputted.
Input of information into photographic materials themselves during printing can not be made at all, and this greatly interferes with high-speed printing and reduction in costs.
Input of various informations into the photographic materials is a very important means for upping camera operability and making simplification. Magnetic recording method as a means for inputting information is a very important means because input and output can be arbitrarily made and the method is inexpensive. Accordingly, the method has been conventionally studied.
For example, providing a magnetic recording layer on the back side of the photographic material having a transparent support is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,947, 4,279,945 and 4,302,523, said magnetic recording layer having transparency required for the photographic material during photographing and having no adverse effect on graininess. Systems for signal input into the magnetic recording layer are disclosed in WO (POT) 90-4205 and 90-04212.
Input of various informations into the photographic material which is conventionally impossible has been made possible by providing the magnetic recording layer and developing the systems for signal input and output. For example, it has been made possible that photographing date, weather, photographing conditions such as enlargement or reduction ratio, the number of reprints, places to be zoomed, development of messages and printing conditions are inputted into the magnetic recording layers of the photographic materials and outputted therefrom. Further, it can be expected that the magnetic recording layer can be utilized as a means for inputting and outputting signals when images are formed on TV/VTR by directly outputting signals from the photographic materials.
However, these methods have a problem of coloring because colored magnetic materials are contained in image area, and sufficient amounts of the magnetic materials could not be used. Accordingly, sufficient magnetic output could not be obtained. There is a serious problem that much errors during magnetic input and output are made.
When the housing (patrone) described in Japanese Patent Application No. 1-21862 is used, the operator can dispense with an operation for charging the film into the film delivery mechanism in the camera, and the developed film can be effectively kept. Further, there are advantages that arrangement and storage can be readily made by customers and processing such as an additional print can be simply made. However, there is a problem that since the spool is rotated in the camera to draw out one end of the film, plush provided on the patrone to screen light is scratched and the property with regard to magnetic input and output error is greatly deteriorated.